Promesa
by YellowHufflepuffCat
Summary: Porque Sei nunca dudo de que el cumpliría su promesa, después de todo, estamos hablando de Reiji y él era un príncipe de otra dimensión.


**_Advertencias:_**

 ** _-_** _Esto tendrá mucho, repito MUCHO spoiler._

 _-Esto será una rápida recreación de los últimos episodios, así que, no esperes los diálogos completos._

 _-Si no has visto Gundam Build Fighters, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Velo! ¡Te aseguro no te arrepientes!_

 _ **Summary:**_ _«_ Porque Sei nunca dudo de que el cumpliría su promesa, después de todo, estamos hablando de Reiji y él era un príncipe de otra dimensión»

 _ **Palabras:**_ _977 palabras._

* * *

Sei Iori nunca dudo de que Reiji cumpliera su promesa. El aun recordaba con anhelo sus últimas palabras con el pelirrojo que culminaron en una gran promesa.

 _Desde un rincón del ya deteriorado campo de batalla, y frente a todos sus amigos, Reiji mantenía una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a brillar y desvanecerse._

— _¿Reiji? ¡Reiji! —Sei lo llamo._

— _Las batallas Gunpla son muy divertidas —él le respondió ante su insistente llamado—. ¡Son lo mejor!_

 _Sei hizo ademán de hacer una sonrisa que claramente salió como una mueca._

— _¡Claro que lo son! —su mirada se dirigió a sus Gundam que descansaban aun sobre la plataforma de juego—. ¡Sigamos jugando juntos por siempre! ¡Año tras año! —no hubo respuesta—. ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿No vamos a jugar batallas Gunpla por siempre? ¡Pide ese deseo con esa gema! —su vista se dirigió a la siempre brillante gema que Reiji traía en su muñequera derecha, de esta ya no quedaban más que restos que desaparecerían con el pasar de los segundos._

— _Sei —lo llamo sin borrar la ligera sonrisa de su rostro—. Cuando peleé contigo pensé que... quería jugar batallas Gunpla contra ti cuando fueras más fuerte. Ahora ese es mi deseo._

— _Reiji... —los ojos de Sei se humedecieron, sin soltar lágrimas—._

— _Se más fuerte._

— _Sí._

 _Reiji le sonrió elevando su brazo derecho haciendo el ademán de completar su típico saludo con Sei._

— _Es una promesa._

— _Sí —Sei hizo lo mismo intentando completar el saludo chocando sus palmas, encontrándose con una estela de luz en su lugar. Él se había ido._

 _Sei aun con su mano extendida tembló, pero no se permitió soltar lágrimas, después de todo, el prometió volverse fuerte._

 _Un último rayo de luz cayó sobre su palma_ _ **«Es una promesa, Sei»**_ _Fue lo último que escucho de la voz del pelirrojo._

— _Reiji..._

 _Sei frente a todos sus amigos, sonrió._

 **[...]**

La primera vez que Sei se encontró con Reiji fue bastante curiosa. Sei aún se preguntaba cómo es que había logrado tener tanta confianza en ese forastero que no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre Gunpla.

— _Te regresare el favor, es una promesa —le dijo el pelirrojo manteniendo expresión seria._

— _No te preocupes —Sei le restó importancia._

— _No puedo. Es por honor, de otra forma deshonraría la reputación de mi familia —Reiji levanto su puño apretándolo de forma dramática._

 _Sei se forzó a sonreír._

 _ **«Es un poco exagerado»**_ _paso por su mente._

— _Te daré esto._

 _Reiji le extendió un objeto con forma ovalada de color verde._

— _¿Qué es? ¿Una gema? No puedo tomar algo tan caro —Sei levanto sus manos preocupado._

 _El pelirojo rio._

— _Solo es una piedra —se la entrego._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Y tú eres... —pregunto._

— _Soy Sei, Sei Iori._

— _Soy Reiji —el muchacho se señaló con el pulgar._

— _Reiji —Sei repitió su nombre._

— _Sei, si estas en problemas, solo pídele un deseo a esa piedra. No importa donde estés o que hagas, apareceré en un santiamén. Puedo con cualquier problema —mientras terminaba con su última frase tomo su ya vacía lata de refresco y la lanzo hacia un basurero, sin fallar—. Te lo juro —Reiji le enseño su muñequera, donde una gema igual a la que le entrego descansaba._

 _Sei bajo su mirada rascando su nuca de manera nerviosa._

— _Eres increíble, como un súper héroe o algo así..._

 _Al momento de levantar su mirada, el ya no estaba._

— _¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?_

Sei recordaba con claridad su primer encuentro, Reiji siempre lo ayudo cuando él estuvo en problemas, el nunca fallaba una promesa.

 **[...]**

Un año después Sei, China, Yuuki, Nils y Mao se encontraban en un aprieto, con nada menos que la Mafia Gunpla, la cual los había retado a un duelo un día antes de la inauguración del nuevo estadio de Gunpla Battle.

 _Ellos no tenían forma de ganar, con trampas, el jefe de la Mafia Gunpla los había inmovilizado, pero definitivamente, Sei no se rendiría._

— _Incluso si... Usted gana con una táctica tan barata... Nadie te reconocerá —Sei soltó las palabras con furia mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mover a su Gunpla._

— _Pero el hecho de que ganamos permanecerá —la burlesca voz del jefe de la Mafia resonó en sus oídos—. Ustedes son los perdedores._

 _La imagen de todos sus amigos se posó en su mente, dándole fuerzas._

— _Nunca... Me rendiré —dijo Sei con su mandíbula apretada, haciendo más esfuerzo._

 _Una cálida mano se posó sobre la suya._

— _Eso es correcto, Sei. ¡Sigamos adelante!_

 _Sin mucho esfuerzo el Gunpla se movió. Sei giro rápidamente su rostro encontrados con un familiar cabello pelirrojo._

— _Reiji..._

 _Él le sonrió._

 _Los gritos sorprendidos de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar._

 _Los siguientes hechos pasaron rápido ante sus ojos, gracias a Reiji obtuvieron la victoria, el jefe de la Mafia Gunpla fue arrestado._

 _Reiji después de contestar las dudas de sus amigos de como había vuelto a la tierra, advirtió de que tenía algo que hacer con Sei, mostrando que poco quedaba de su gema._

 _Una nueva batalla dio inicio en el mecanismo de batalla._

— _Lo siento, fue tan repentino, Sei_ —Reiji hablo.

— _Yo estaba listo para ello. Siempre apareces como el viento._

 _La cara de Reiji adquirió seriedad._

— _Nuestra promesa..._

— _Vamos a cumplirla ahora mismo_

 _Cuando la batalla dio inicio, Reiji comprendió que Sei ya no era ese chico poco seguro de sí mismo._

— _Te has vuelto fuerte, Sei. Lo admito, eres totalmente digno de esta batalla. ¡Eres un luchador!_

— _No creas que esto me satisface. ¡Te ganare y me hare el mejor!_

— _Ese es el espíritu, Sei._

Tras una frase en conjunto de Reiji y Sei. El nuevamente desapareció, Sei ya no estaba triste, sabía que algún día volvería a ver a Reiji nuevamente, después de todo, Reiji era Reiji, el no cambiaba, el volvería para que por fin terminaran su batalla.

* * *

 **Aun me sigo preguntando porque escribí esto. No he encontrado más personas que pertenezcan al Fandom latino del anime, así que, probablemente nadie lo lea. Creo que solo lo escribí para complacerme (?) Aún tengo sentimiento encontrados con la última OVA, bueno eso es todo, adiós.**


End file.
